<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours as long as you’ll have me by ILoveFANFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605942">Yours as long as you’ll have me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic'>ILoveFANFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Eden and beyond [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Carefully and skillfully planned marriage proposal, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean and Castiel are Boyfriends, Dean is a mastermind of planning, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, He’s lucky he’s cute, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Bottom Dean, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, dean is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moves in, and now he only has to think about how to propose to his amazing boyfriend and make it perfect.</p><p>No pressure, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Eden and beyond [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours as long as you’ll have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a timestamp for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090383/chapters/63461251">We’re in Eden</a> , since a few people commented on the final chapter saying they were hoping I'd write the proposal too.</p><p>Some time later this idea popped into my mind, and I started jotting it down. I had other fics in the works tho, so it took me some time to finish this one and in the meantime 15x18 happened. I must say, I don’t mind posting this now, after that episode and before the finale, seeing as we have no idea what the heck is in store for us. I’m actually happy to be posting a fic where Cas isn’t the only one who confesses. As huge as that was in canon, our beautiful angel deserves all the love, and I am truly happy I could write a little something where that’s what he gets. Also, the future Dean paints for them is exactly what I wish our boys would get, so I figured this was the perfect moment to post this. This is my very personal SPN ending. </p><p>I guess this fic can also be read as a stand-alone, but a few details will make more sense if you’ve read the first part too.</p><p>I hope you’ll like this one, especially the readers who suggested I should write it. As always, if you feel like it, let me know what you think of it 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean starts moving in the day after Cas asked him, having given Marv his one month notice and needing to vacate the place by the deadline – the smarmy guy <em>very</em> insistent that Dean’d have to pay a whole month rent if he was even “<em>one</em> day late with taking your measly belongings out of the apartment”.</p><p>Dean can’t wait to settle at Cas’s – well, at <em>their’s</em> now, he supposes – because he wants to live his daily life with his awesome boyfriend, but he can’t deny that not having to deal with that sleaze ball of his landlord any longer is a huuuuuuuuuge plus.</p><p>Things go blissfully smooth, which shouldn’t have really been surprising. Dean’s spent much more time at Cas’s in the last year than Cas has spent at Dean’s, so the transition between spending a few days in a row there and spend every day there has been pretty seamless. Dean already had a toothbrush in the bathroom and his drawer in the dresser in the bedroom. His favorite food had already found a place in the kitchen cupboards. A few of his DVDs had never made the journey back to his rented apartment. A few of his shirts had somehow ended up mixed with Cas’s in his closet and they had started both wearing them, having a similar size in their upper body – not in the lower region, though, Dean’s bow legs just can’t compete with Cas’s strong, thick, powerful, delicious thighs.</p><p>They work every day on Dean’s move for twelve days, Dean packing and moving boxes from his old to his new place before work, and Cas making more room in his closet, dresser, bathroom, bookcases, kitchen for Dean’s stuff and helping him unpack in the evenings after they’re both done with work.</p><p>For the whole time, Dean sleeps in their now shared apartment. None of them even entertains the idea of not going to bed and waking together, and Dean passes from having to use Cas’s stuff for the first few days to using his own as time goes by and more and more of his possessions appear in their home.</p><p>Home.</p><p>Dean is at home. With Cas. They have a home. Together.</p><p>As amazing as that is, it also means that their first year anniversary is three days away, and Dean’s been stressing over it and still hasn’t decided what to do. They’ve talked about it too, as they were shelving books, Cas almost shyly asking Dean if he’d given it any thought – as if Dean could forget the day that marks the most amazing year of his life – and getting from hopeful to absolutely delighted when Dean, trying to buy himself some time, replied that he had and that Cas didn’t have to move a finger and just show up and look pretty,</p><p>“-which, honestly sweetheart, it’s not gonna be a problem for you, you cannot not look pretty.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Cas replied with a fond smile.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m not right.”</p><p>Dean’s honestly felt pretty guilty about lying to Cas, but tried to console himself with the knowledge that it wasn’t a lie <em>lie</em>, it was just a piece of truth that hadn’t happened yet. Because he <em>has</em> every intention of taking care of it from beginning to end, he’s just finding it difficult to make up his mind.</p><p>The truth is, Dean wants to stay in, and ask Cas in private.</p><p>All those stories of people proposing in public, at the restaurant or the movie theater, are basically horror stories to him. What if the answer was no? Dean would all but die of second-hand embarrassment if he were to witness a public proposal which ends with a refusal. Again, he doesn’t think Cas will say no, but Dean doesn’t want to corner him into saying yes just because they are surrounded by a million people and Cas doesn’t want to humiliate him in front of them. Cas could, for example, think that it’s too soon, and suggest they revisit the issue at a later date. Dean hopes that won’t be the case and he’s mature enough to admit, at least to himself, that he’d be pretty bummed if Cas did, but he’d also understand. They have just moved in together, after all. So he wants Cas to have the option to say that it’s too soon without feeling guilty as hell because they have an audience.</p><p>OK, so, home, Dean decides while he’s polishing the instruments in the rehearsal room in his studio, feeling like he’s finally getting somewhere.</p><p>But how should he do it? How should he propose? The classic get on one knee and open a ring box to reveal an engagement band? That’s always a safe way to proceed, but he’d like something more <em>them</em>. He’s certainly not putting the ring in a glass of wine or on top of a dish, because Dean would be endlessly mortified if Cas ingested his engagement ring – which he spent a lot of time looking for and paid a small fortune to buy – so he’d <em>really</em> like not to have to buy it again, which he totally would if Cas gulped it down, as he would <em>never</em> make him wear a ring that’s been that cozy with his bowels.</p><p>When the idea finally pops into his mind he freezes. That’s <em>them</em>. A huge smile spreads on his face as he grabs his phone and shoots a text to his boyfriend – soon-to-be-fiancé, hopefully – to tell him he’s made a reservation in a special place for 7pm on their anniversary, and that he’s just gonna have to be ready to leave their home at 6.30 at the latest.</p><p>Now, that’s a lie <em>lie</em>, and he’s already feeling guilty as sin for that, until he remembers a certain lie about certain forgotten papers in Baby that was used to lure him into one of the most intensely satisfying, both physically and emotionally, nights of his life. He’d been so sated and happy by the end of it that he barely remembered Cas lying to him in the first place. He hopes he’ll be able to elicit a similar reaction in Cas three days from now.</p><p>Getting everything ready for their anniversary dinner is <em>not</em> easy, considering they now live together and it’s not like Dean can make stuff appear in their place and just hope Cas won’t notice.</p><p>He actually enlists the help of Gabe and Meg - the latter all too delighted to make fun of him for how mushy the whole thing he’s planned is. Dean doesn’t take offense though, he knows that in hell, where she clearly comes from, kindness doesn’t exist, so she can’t be faulted for being unable to show some.</p><p>On the day of their anniversary, Gabe invents a number of “absolutely necessary errands that need to be completed by the end of today, bro, they just can’t be put off any longer,” that are certain to keep Cas busy and out of their apartment for the whole day, while Meg helps Dean to get everything he needs in time and organize the place to his liking.</p><p>At 6 o’clock Cas barges through the door in a panic thinking he’s running late because “Dean, I am <em>so</em> sorry, the farmers’ market was a <em>nightmare</em> and I-“, and the stress of the last couple of weeks simply melts away. Dean’s hypnotized by the look of shock on Cas’s face when he takes in the table set for their dinner, the candle light around the room, the barely audible music playing in the background.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“I lied, I am sorry, I didn’t make any reservations, I didn’t want to share you with anyone else tonight, so I cooked dinner myself?”</p><p>“You... cooked us dinner?” Cas asks, but he’s still looking at the table, almost like he’s enchanted. It’s not a bad look. He seems to be in awe, and a warm feeling of happiness and accomplishment makes its way inside of Dean.</p><p>“I did. I even baked you a pie,” he replies, savoring how <em>that</em> gets Cas’s attention. Dean’s baking skills have earned him some pretty enthusiastic blow jobs from his boyfriend, sometimes <em>while</em> he was baking. Cas loves Dean’s baked goods. ‘And your non-baked goods too, hehe,’ the fourteen year old that lives permanently in Dean’s head supplies, causing older Dean to stifle a laugh in spite of himself. Gosh, he’s a giant idiot, he can only hope Cas won’t notice before Dean’s put a ring on it.</p><p>“You did?” Cas asks, and the hopeful smile on his face, as if Dean’s pie is the biggest gift in the world, makes Dean want to fall on one knee right away.</p><p>“Blueberry lavender honey pie,” he says in response, letting just a hint of his bedroom voice slip into his reply.</p><p>Cas stiffens marginally, his hands twitch and he wets his lips. Dean will never grow tired of seeing the raw <em>want</em> all over his boyfriend’s – <em>very</em> soon-to-be-fiancé, hopefully – face and body. His man knows how to make him feel wanted with just a look and it’s a heady feeling Dean cherishes.</p><p>“That’s,” Cas tries to say and it’s clear he’s finding words difficult right now. He’s probably thinking about shoving Dean on the floor where he stands and ride him until tomorrow.</p><p>“It sounds delicious,” he finally manages, and they both know Cas’s not thinking about the pie when he says that.</p><p>Now, Dean wouldn’t be opposed to skip dinner and go straight for the sexy times if the circumstances were different. But he has a plan to see through, and he’s not gonna let his traitorous dick, which is already half hard, lead him astray.</p><p>“I hope it will be. We need to eat dinner first though, so why don’t you take a seat?” Dean suggests.</p><p>Dean helps Cas sit down and he’s just had the time to sit himself when he hears it.</p><p>Castiel’s gasp.</p><p>He’s seen it.</p><p>Dean watches the beautiful spectacle of a whole rainbow of emotions play on his boyfriend’s face as he notices and grabs the small lavender bouquet resting on his plate, which he certainly took as a traditional gesture at first, the gifting of flowers on an anniversary evening, until he sees, or possibly touches, the white gold band that Dean’s used to hold the stems together.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas whispers, tentative and awestruck, and with suspiciously misty eyes.</p><p>Dean takes a deep breath, gets up, goes to stand in front of Cas, takes his left hand between his, and drops on one knee.</p><p>“I know we should’ve had dinner and pie first and then I should have done this, but I’m so nervous I <em>know </em>I couldn’t stomach anything and you’d notice, of course you would, and maybe get worried that I-, and that’s not how I wanted this to go, so-“</p><p>“Dean, breathe,” Cas interrupts his rambling, with a fond smile and eyes which are even mistier than a few moments ago.</p><p>Jesus but Dean had a whole speech prepared and memorized, what’s happened to that?! Alright, so</p><p>“I love you more than I thought was possible to love someone, Cas, and we are perfect for each other, and if I believed in soulmates I'd think that's what we are. I want everything with you, the good and the best and the bad and the worse, and I want us to face all together because we’re just stronger together.” Dean pauses to breathe, and to brush away with a thumb the tear that has escaped Cas’s eye and is now running down his beautiful face.</p><p>“I want to live and work with you every day, and do what we can to help our community and, then, one day, I want us to retire and move to a little house on the beach, where we can have lazy and boring old men sex and dip our toes in the sand while we sit by the sea.”</p><p>Cas chuckles at that, and that’s exactly the reaction Dean was hoping for. Cas is still sitting, and his face shows a lot of emotions, but they’re positive ones, and he’s smiling, and his hand is still intertwined with Dean’s, so it doesn’t seem like he’s about to run for the hills, and Dean feels comforted and emboldened by that knowledge.</p><p>“A house where our brothers can also come visit, maybe even at the same time, if they can stop bickering for a single moment, and where maybe Jack, who might be married and a father by then, could come too.” Dean adds, because that’s the most comforting part of his daydreams about their future, and the loves the idea of sharing it with Cas.</p><p>And now the difficult part, but Dean needs to get it out.</p><p>“And if you aren’t ready yet I’ll totally understand and wait for as long as it takes. But if you are, I’m here ready to start building that path right away too.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Not a single word.</p><p>Not even a sound.</p><p>He just smiles a smile Dean really can’t interpret and cups the side of his face with his right hand. Then he starts withdrawing his other hand – Cas’s withdrawing, what’s happening? – and stands up.</p><p>He just turns around and walks in the direction of their bedroom.</p><p>Dean’s officially panicking now, that’s not-, certainly that reaction ain’t normal? It’s not like he expected an enthusiastic and immediate “Yes!” – he totally did – but to just walk away like that, without a word? It can’t be that bad, even if Cas isn’t ready now they can work around it, except it really looks like it’s very bad instead and-</p><p>Cas gets out of their bedroom with a wrapped gift. He walks back to the table, in front of which Dean is still kneeling, frozen on the spot in his panic.</p><p>Cast takes his seat back, hands Dean the gift and says “Open it.”</p><p>Dean looks at him quizzically, but Cas makes a small gesture with his head, clearly meant to tell Dean to go ahead and do what he’s said, so Dean does.</p><p>It’s not a ring box, that’s for sure, so Dean’s hopes aren’t exactly soaring and he’s still thrown by the whole thing, confusion and despair starting to creep through the veil of excitement that had wrapped around Dean when he saw Cas’s expression after finding the ring. Still, he unwraps the gift and opens the palm-size square box to find a leather bracelet inside. It’s black, and it’s one of those long ones that need to be wrapped around one’s wrist a couple of times before it can be clasped closed. It’s beautiful, the leather is clearly top quality and very durable, and it’s going to look amazing on Dean when he plays his guitar, but he still doesn’t understand what it has to do with the slightly important question he asked Cas – a question he technically didn’t even ask, but it was clear even though it is was implicit, wasn’t it?!</p><p>His lack of understanding must show on his face because Cas smiles indulgently and tells him “There’s an engraving on the inside.”</p><p>Oh. OK. Dean hasn’t noticed that. Possibly because he hasn’t even touched the bracelet yet. He takes it out of the box and inspects it more closely and sure enough some words are engraved in the leather.</p><p>
  <em>Yours as long as you’ll have me</em>
</p><p>Dean gasps and makes eye contact as Cas starts saying “This was my way to propose without proposing-“</p><p>‘Crap,’ Dean thinks, ‘Cas doesn’t want to get married yet-‘</p><p>“-because I was afraid to scare you away. I asked you to move in two weeks ago, I thought it would be too much too soon. But I know, I <em>feel</em>, you are it for me, Dean. I think I’ve known from the very beginning, ever since you were a guest at the hotel, and every day after that just confirmed it. So my anniversary gift was supposed to be my promise that I’ll be yours for as long as you‘ll have me.”</p><p>“Forever,” Dean replies automatically.</p><p>Cas smiles fondly. “Then I’ll be yours forever.”</p><p>“You saying yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>‘Oh, thank fucking goodness!’ Dean’s mental voice screams in his head while he jumps up – his knee will <em>not</em> thank him for that later – and practically throws himself at Cas, risking to make the chair he’s still sitting on topple over and make the both of them unceremoniously crash on the floor.</p><p>Dean doesn’t give a fuck, he realizes. That wouldn’t make this moment any less perfect. Many things haven’t gone according to his careful planning so far, but he doesn’t feel like anything was ruined. No. Everything just was as <em>them</em> as it could possibly be. And that cannot but be absolutely perfect.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas tries to get his boyfriend’s – <em>fiancé’s! </em>– attention while Dean is busy devouring Cas’s mouth and neck and <em>everything</em> while he sits on his lap, because for some reason Cas thinks talking is a good idea at the moment. Dean doesn’t. What are words even?</p><p>“Mm?” Dean acknowledges, because it won’t do to ignore his fiancé of exactly one minute even though Dean’s not really interested in speaking right now.</p><p>“Will our dinner keep for one hour or two?” Cas asks and now <em>that</em> has Dean pay attention immediately. He pauses his attack on Cas for a moment to look at him and a warm wave washes through him when he sees the lust in his eyes.</p><p>Before he can reply, Cas takes a page from Dean’s book and start kissing and nipping his neck, which makes him way too distracted to reply.</p><p>“Will it? Keep?” Cas repeats, voice smug with the knowledge of the effect he’s having on Dean.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean finally manages to choke out, and someone should really give him a medal for remembering what words are <em>and</em> being able to use the correct one.</p><p>Dean kisses Cas on the mouth, tongue and all, and he starts pushing himself up to engage in the activities that will cause their dinner to be consummated later than planned. ‘Something else needs to be consummated right now’, Dean thinks, because he’s hilarious like that. And has a fourteen year old permanently living in his head.</p><p>Cas doesn’t let him go though, stopping his upward motion with both his hands on Dean’s hips.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, and Dean gets momentarily confused. Does Cas want to do it here? Dean’s not opposed per se, any place it’s fine as long as he’s with Cas, and they’ve never had sex on a chair, now that Dean thinks about it, and he realizes he really wouldn’t mind trying that, but certainly engagement sex deserves a bed? He’s even changed the sheets – he <em>was</em> banking on getting lucky tonight, okay? – and made the bed with a brand new set which is absolutely soft and that he’s made sure to wash with the lavender soap Cas loves.</p><p>His confusion must show because Cas looks at him fondly and pecks him before clarifying, “I think we should wear our engagement presents, don’t you think?”</p><p>Right! Fuckity <em>fuck</em>. They went off script <em>so much </em>that Dean forgot he was supposed to <em>actually</em> put a ring on it. He’s a hopeless case.</p><p>“Right,” he chuckles almost hysterically, embarrassed at how carried away he got.</p><p>Cas just cups his face in his big hands and kisses him soundly, slowly, thoroughly. Dean calms down in a second. It’s incredible how Cas can read him and gives him exactly what he needs when he needs it. He can only hope he’s able to do the same for Cas.</p><p>When the kiss breaks, they just look at each other and smile, and it’s clear they’re both fighting a horde of emotions and cannot believe this is real.</p><p>Dean takes the bouquet and carefully slides the ring down, before extending his hand to Cas in a silent request for him to offer his left hand.</p><p>When Cas does and Dean slides the ring on his finger, they both laugh and then kiss again.</p><p>Cas takes the bracelet, which Dean had placed on the table before grabbing the bouquet, since he had been holding it in his closed fist the whole time they were making out, and silently asks Dean to offer one of his wrists.</p><p>Dean offers his right one, the one which is always on display when he plays.</p><p>Once Cas has fastened the bracelet around it almost reverently, Dean is surprised to feel how grounded the leather against his skin makes him feel. Dean is loving being engaged <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring, baby,” Cas says, and Dean’s almost shocked by the sound of his voice breaking the perfect silence they’ve been in for the last several minutes. “I promise I’ll buy you one tomorrow,” he vows.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Dean reassures, “this is perfect. I love it.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Cas smiles, pleased. “Still, I want you to have a ring too. An unmistakable sign that you are very much<em> off </em>the market.”</p><p>Dean smiles then, amused. “Oh yeah? What happened to “so people know there’s someone taking care of you,” eh? Because to me that sounds very much like marking your property.” The thought turns Dean on so much, and he himself can hear how much in his own voice when he asks “Are you? Marking your property, fiancé?”</p><p>Cas’s smile is brilliant. “Yes,” peck, “I,” peck, “am.”</p><p>Dean can only laugh and hug Cas tightly. How much he loves this man is unreal.</p><p>“You, um, like it? Your ring?” Dean asks, his head still on Cas’s shoulder, because he’s a bit nervous about it and, apparently, also a coward. With how much time he’s spent looking at rings and how many places he’s visited, only to return to the first place he’d been in – ironically, the jewelry at the corner, the one he thought about on the day he met Cas in the breakfast room of the hotel – and buy the third ring he’d look at, because it has a delicate hive pattern which is perfect for Cas, Dean would be very disappointed if Cas didn’t like it. He would buy him another one, anything Cas wants, but he would love if Cas loved the one Dean got for him.</p><p>“It’s absolutely perfect, love,” Cas says, fondness and love in his voice, and the sudden absence of his left arm around Dean makes Dean assume that Cas is probably admiring the ring around his finger.</p><p>“And it fits perfectly too.”</p><p>“I know,” Dean replies, smug, because he’s clearly an idiot.</p><p>Right on cue, his smugness gives Cas pause. “<em>How</em> does it fit perfectly, Dean?”</p><p>Fuck. Right. The white lie about the reservation is not the only secret Dean needs to get off of his chest. And he <em>had</em> planned to come clean, he really did. But maybe, not before a lot of steamy sex had been had?</p><p>Too late now. Certainly an engagement ring will grant him forgiveness? Maybe? Hopefully?</p><p>“Right, so, you remember about a month ago when we got more than a little tipsy?” Dean begins, having straightened up but keeping his eyes on the button of Cas’s shirt his fingers are playing with. Wow, he <em>is</em> a coward.</p><p>“Yeah, you kept going to the kitchen and coming back with two beers insisting we should have “just another one, Cas, c’mon”,” and why does Cas, like Jack, always try to make an impression of Dean when they just can’t?? Dean doesn’t talk like <em>that</em>.</p><p>“Come to think of it,” Cas goes on, having finally done the math, “you were perfectly fine the following day, while I was a bit queasy all morning.”</p><p>Dean is <em>so</em> fucked. And not in the best of ways.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I might... not have had as many?”</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“I know! I’m sorry, ok?” He pleads, looking at Cas now, trying to make him see how so very sorry he is for the whole ruse. He just wanted tonight to be a complete surprise, is all. “I made sure you didn’t drink too much, I didn’t want you miserable the day after,” he adds, because even if Cas gets mad, he wants him to feel reassured that Dean would have never let it go too far. “I just needed to make sure you’d sleep soundly so I could measure the size of your ring finger without you waking up,” he concludes, lamely, realizing, now that he’s actually saying it out loud, that it sounded like a much, much better idea at the time.</p><p>Cas is frowning at him. In that ‘I’m not amused, hence I’m going to smite you’ way of his, which is totally hot but also slightly terrifying.</p><p>Time for the big guns.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dean whines a little, “I just wanted my proposal to be perfect and a ring of the wrong size is the opposite of perfect,” he adds with a remorseful tone.</p><p>Cas is mollified, Dean can see that, but he <em>really </em>is sorry, and he <em>really </em>wants to have sex, so he needs to make sure Cas forgives him.</p><p>“Forgive me?” He asks, firing up the Winchester puppy dog eyes – Sam is the undisputed champion, but Dean can hold his own – and his pout. Yes, Dean Winchester is pouting to make sure he gets forgiven and fucked, preferably in that order. About <em>that</em>, he’s not even sorry.</p><p>Cas, obviously, cannot resist. He tries. He really does. But to no avail.</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re cute, Winchester,” he says, trying to sound stern but sounding disgustingly fond instead.</p><p>“I know,” Dean replies with a big smile, leaning down to kiss Cas again. Why had they stopped kissing anyway? Oh well, it’s not important. They can just go back to doing it and never stop.</p><p>Cas seems to agree, because he starts kissing back just as hungrily, and they start unbuttoning shirts and gripping hems and unbuckling belts and sliding zippers down while they’re still sitting, Dean on top of Cas. Until Cas has had enough and he stands up, forcing Dean to do the same and he starts walking Dean backward, toward their bedroom, still kissing him, still shedding clothes, and Dean finds it glorious whenever something they do causes for their ring or bracelet to be pressed against his skin and he just thinks ‘He’s gonna be mine forever’ every time.</p><p>They fall on the bed kissing, none of them clearly meaning to put any space between them. They keep kissing and take off the last few remaining clothes they still have on – their boxers and one sock, and Dean honestly doesn’t know where the other sock is, not that he particularly cares.</p><p>They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, naked and pressed against each other, holding one another close, so, so close, and their cocks constantly brush against their bellies or each other and it’s deliciously teasing.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas whines, when his patience clearly starts running out.</p><p>“Yes?” Dean says, while he keeps kissing whatever piece of Cas he can.</p><p>“Dean, c’mon,” Cas whines louder.</p><p>Dean stops and looks at him quizzically, feigning ignorance. “Mmm? Was there something you wanted?”</p><p>He knows he should tread lightly after the beer night fiasco confession, but Dean just loves when Cas gets impatient and bossy in bed.</p><p>“Just fuck me already,” Cas replies, an annoyed frown in place.</p><p>Dean chuckles, happy to have gotten what he wanted, but gets to work right away, moving just enough to grab the lube he left on top of the bedside table. He starts prepping him while Cas is on his back and Dean is kneeling between his spread legs. He keeps caressing his knee and thigh and balls and cock and hip with his other hand, while Cas gets more and more desperate and starts pushing down against the fingers inside of him.</p><p>He says he’s ready sooner than usual, and tells – <em>orders</em> – Dean to just get in him. Nothing better than bossy Cas in bed.</p><p>“You sure, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cas replies. “I’m eager for my first time with my fiancé,” he goes on, panting a bit because Dean’s playing with his prostrate, “and I don’t mind the idea of being a bit sore through dinner while I eat the meal you cooked. The perfect reminder of how well <em>all</em> my needs are satisfied by my fiancé.”</p><p>Dean’s brain melting a little, it always does when Cas start talking like that during sex, and his words are particularly impactful this time. Dean takes care of <em>all</em> of Cas’s needs. Dean’s a good boyfriend. No. Dean’s a good fiancé. Dean is about to start crying.</p><p>“First time with your fiancé,” he forces himself to say, desperately trying to not let his emotions run too wild, “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Me too. My last but one first time,” Cas adds, smiling happily.</p><p>Dean looks at him questioningly, even as he starts pulling his fingers out so he can slick himself up.</p><p>“My last first time will be when I get fucked by my husband on our wedding night,” Cas supplies, making Dean groan at the mental image.</p><p>“Well, your husband might want you to be the one doing the fucking,” Dean replies.</p><p>“He might?” Cas asks, just as Dean is lining himself up.</p><p>“I mean,” Dean starts, but stops when the feeling of Cas’s channel around his cock and Cas’s moans get overwhelming. “I didn’t particularly like it before, that’s true. But I like it. With you,” he concludes, panting a little. He’s finally sheathed to the hilt and he needs to rest his forehead against Cas’s and close his eyes to calm down a bit. Fucking Cas feels so good, every time.</p><p>“So we can actually have two last first times,” Cas comments, and kisses Dean’s mouth. “As fiancées and as husbands.”</p><p>“We can,” Dean concedes, and his mind is already filling with images of Cas fucking him from behind.</p><p>“Deal. But let’s get with the program and get one of those first times out of the way, shall we?” Cas demands, urging Dean to start moving with a sexy roll of his hips and a little swat to Dean’s backside.</p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me,” Dean growls, starting to snap his hips so he can fuck his cock into Cas hard and deep.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>show me</em>,” Cas challenges.</p><p>‘Oh yeah?’, Dean’s voice says in his head, piqued all of a sudden. ‘You did say you wanted to be sore over dinner.’</p><p>Dean starts fucking his fiancé like he means business, because he does, pouring all the many emotions he’s going through now and has been going through over the last two weeks in the motion of his hips, so he can fuck and fuck and <em>fuck</em>. He’s gripping Cas so tight he’s almost afraid to be hurting him, but Cas doesn’t complain, so either he’s not or Cas is so far gone that any pain turns into pleasure.</p><p>Cas is giving as good as he’s getting, rolling his hips so his movements can meet Dean’s and amplify the friction, clutching at Dean’s shoulders, arms, back, holding him just as tightly.</p><p>Their position changes more than once – first Cas’s legs are around Dean’s hips, then Dean folds Cas almost in half, then he sit on his heels and pulls the lower part of Cas’s body over his tights while he grips Cas hips tightly – as does the rhythm of their fucking – slow, fast, hard, deep, slow again – but they stay face to face the whole time, Cas on his back, Dean before him, above him, on top of him.</p><p>When Dean lies on top of the beautiful future Mr. Winchester again and starts fucking him hard and fast, he’s mesmerized to see Cas placing both his hands against the headboard so he can get enough leverage to push back against Dean’s thrusts and get fucked even harder, and a thin veil of moisture appear on a his forehead. He’s debauched and</p><p>“Shit, you’re beautiful like this, fiancé,” Dean can’t help but say out loud.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Say it again,” Cas orders.</p><p>“What?” Dean asks, knowing he’s a little shit and hoping Cas will make him pay for it when it will be Dean’s turn to have his own first time with his fiancé. “That you’re beautiful?”</p><p>Cas frowns unimpressed. “The other thing,” he somehow deadpans, even with a dick up his ass.</p><p>Dean whispers in his ear “fiancé.”</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, I love it.”</p><p>“Me too, and I love <em>you</em>.”</p><p>They started saying it a couple of weeks ago, the day after they decided to move in together, even though they had both been in love much longer than that, but it never gets old. Dean can’t seem able to stop telling Cas how much he loves him, especially when they’re as close as they are now. Dean loves Cas <em>so much</em>. He needs for Cas to know and he needs to let some of that love out through words and actions, or Dean’ll just explode.</p><p>“Love you too,” Cas replies, frantically kissing Dean now. When he stops kissing him, Cas fixes his impossibly blue eyes on Dean’s and starts laughing, as if he’s suddenly realized something supremely funny. “Dean,” he says, between a moan and a laugh and a punched out noise – because Cas’s actions might have made Dean’s rhythm falter a bit, but he hasn’t stopped fucking him and he has no intention to – “We’re getting <em>married</em>,” Cas says, smilingly so brightly that Dean’s heart aches with how unbelievably beautiful he is.</p><p>“We are,” Dean says, smiling just as widely now, “and I cannot <em>wait</em>. Jesus, I get to keep you, Cas, I get to <em>keep you</em>.” Dean laughs giddily too now, and kiss Cas.</p><p>“For as long as you’ll have me,” Cas promises between kisses.</p><p>“Forever,” Dean asks.</p><p>“Forever,” Cas confirms.</p><p>They go back to actions and touches then, getting once again lost in the sensory paradise of feeling the other’s skin, lips and body against theirs, of being as connected as they possibly can, of the friction and the sounds and warmth.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m getting close, don’t stop,” Cas pleads.</p><p>“I, fuck, won’t stop,” Dean struggles to say as he pulls up on his right arm while his left elbow hooks Cas’s right leg so he’s even more open and easier to fuck into, “until I’ve fucked that load out of you.” Dean’s not the dirty talker between the two, but he <em>has</em> learned a thing or two from Cas’s dirty mouth over time.k</p><p>“Dean, <em>fuck</em>,” Cas curses, as his right hand sneaks between them to start fisting his dick.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Dean praises, elated that he can make Cas get so hard and desperate, “stroke that pretty cock for me, fiancé, c’mon.”</p><p>Cas comes right there and then, and Dean waits until he’s sure he’s enjoyed every last one of the clenching movements of his beautiful ass while he was climaxing before pulling out and stripping his dick until he comes all over Cas’s chest.</p><p>Cas has calmed down a bit in the meantime, and looks at Dean with a knowing arched brow. “Marking your property, fiancé?”</p><p>Dean laughs and takes a big gulp of air before falling on all four to tower over Cas.</p><p>“Yes,” peck, “I,” peck, “am.”</p><p>Then Dean nuzzles Cas’s cheek, kisses it and says, looking at his fiancé straight in the eye, “And you can feel free to bet your awesome, <em>engaged</em> ass that I’m gonna keep doing it for as long as you’ll have me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>